Kama Sutra, among other things
by Lissa.chann
Summary: Our weekly discussions turned into steamy hot sex before I even knew it. Because, I, Draco Malfoy...am a sex GOD. She says so. (Currently rewriting this, PLEASE check out my profile for the rewritten version)
1. Hallways and Karma Sutra

**Oi, everyone. This may stink, it's total improv. Hurrhurr. I hope you somewhat enjoy it. It's my first actual story in a LONG while.**

**I've actually quit writing for a while; I need to focus on high school.**

**Enjoy!**

**____________**

Draco felt himself somewhat overwhelmed in his 7th year of this accursed school Hogwarts, with all of the prefect duties and such. Life was just bet beginning to catch with him; he swore everyday of his it.

Finishing school had not been on his list of "Important things to do when I'm alive." actually it topped his list of "Time killers", for one reason and one reason alone. Harry Potter, though he had grown to tolerate the scar-bearing git; with The Dar—er—Voldermort being destroyed and all that mess.

Frequent conversations between he and Potter had began to become…well, er, frequent. He had actually become friends (accquantices) with his snotty friends (much to his father's distaste). And to think, about a year or so ago he would have gone out of his way to have them eliminated. Not that he himself would have thought of such a thing; his father would have.

_"Filthy 'chosen one' and his mudblood and blood traitor friends! We must have them eliminated, Draco!" his father would say on one of his rampages that Draco would ignore, and just rather, have over with. _

It was a tradition (or just state of nature) that he and his mother (who he adored.) would sit there in his expansely huge kitchen, and listen to his father rant about mudbloods, dobby, traitors, life, dobby and such. Did he mention Dobby?

Well, anyways…back to the point. His last year at Hogwarts would be greatly appreciated, if it had moved by faster. But, some things had made it so. Or people.

One in particular (aside from Astoria, who he had grown to fancy over the last couple months. She was indeed a good shag), was Grang—er, Hermione. The friendship with Potter had its benefits; like his late night talks with granger about muggle sciences and all that such. He had no idea why he had hated her so in his earlier years, maybe it was the puberty talking.

She was quite charming and all that mess. As she herself had grown and curves filled out (making her shirts a little tighter and skirts a little shorter); her hair had lost that _bushy touch_and grew straight; nonetheless still gorgeous. Her discovery of muggle make up appliances and hair thingy-maw-doo's (as he called them), had done her well.

He should stop there, before she became the main topic of his—err, _wet dreams_again. Not only did he have to put a charm on his nards to prevent him getting a hard-on from seeing her, he had to prevent himself from pushing her onto tables and fucking her right then and there.

Back to the point again, he wanted hermoin—speak of the devil! There she was, in front of him. In the hallway, with her little skirt barely covering her arse. Oh gods.

"Hello, Draco." She smiled at him and gave him a comforting look, for all the books he had in his hands "I see you have a lot on your hands, I'll leave you to be on your way. Are we still on for tonight?", Her voice was somewhat gentle.

_If you mean by on, fucking you until your pussy falls off; then sure. _No! Wrong! Such thoughts like these only made it harder to hold back an erection of all sorts.

Struggling with his words, he licked his lips, "Erg, sure. 10' on the dot, right? What shall we be discussing today?" _Hopefully we'll be discussing the loveliness of my penis in your mouth._

"Prolly' more of muggle science—Are you okay Draco? You seem awfully pale and your face is turning an ungodly shade of green." She put her cool hands to his cheek and forehead. "Merlin! You're burning up!"

_If only she could put hands around my shaft_." It's nothing, 'ermoine. Just a small head cold, I 'spose." Draco said adjusting his books, so they wouldn't fall; but if they did he _would_ get a glorious look at her tits. Mental sigh.

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"M'kay, I suppose I'll meet you soon. Feel better okay?", and with that she continued walking to her destination; her skirt waving side to side with every stride.

_I'll feel better when I'm inside of you, and you're rounding my penis with that plump round arse of yours,_ Never before had Draco gotten a hard-on so fast.

--

Draco looked at himself in the mirror; he had looked somewhat decent. He discarded his house robes and had decided to take a chance tonight. Only wearing his boxers (with little spaceships on them, they were lucky.) and a green t-shirt, his inner snape told him not to do anything stupid.

Silently walking to his destination, his thoughts wandred on what hermoine might be wearing. Draco hoped that she would take a chance and wear that just _tantalizing_ piece of lingerie Wea—Ronald had given her hoping she would try it out on him.

The only thing that he received was a prompt smack in the face. She may have discarded it, he prayed to merlin she didn't. It was quite a head turner, that piece was.

--

Pacing around the room, Hermoine's mind drove her around in circles. Finally collapsing onto the bed, she scoffed at herself. Falling for Draco malfoy? Pfft! Her (ex) arch-nemisis, had devolped quite a soft spot now a days.

It was a miracle that both of them had just thrown one another onto her bed, and just snogged and did unmentionable things all night long.

Not that she had wanted to, well…she did.

Her fantasies had featured him and her doing horrible things. Well, not exactly horrible…but, if she had mentioned these fantasies to Ginny (as if.); It would put the things that she and harry do to shame.

A knock on her door interrupted her train of thought; as it should. She should be thinking of what to talk about instead of raping a certain attractive blonde.

Draco grinned and leaned against the door trying to keep his _hard_ persona. Although that wasn't the only thing that was hard.

"Hey, Draco.", a bit bewildered at his attire, she guessed it was only apprioate. "You ready?"

Draco stood up straight and slowly captured all of her in; with her short shorts (it was clearly summer), that just showed enough of her just _perfect_ legs to the tight fitting camisole she had on. Why does she tease him like so? It wasn't as good as that piece but; Merlin, was she tantalizing.

"Erm, sure. Muggle studies right?", He hadn't had his wand with him at the moment, so the urge for a hard-on was immanent.

She led him to the usual spot, which was her seprate dormitory (Hogwarts had to get separate rooms; the older the students got, _mature things were bound to happen._)

Her hand pulled him down to the floor, as her bed was clearly covered in books and such. She scooted a little close to him, as her body heat was radiating off of her onto his face.

The sweet smell of mango and peaches intoxicated him further, to the point of no return.

"So, I read that muggles have this thing called Karma Sutra…", Hermione started the conversation about sex in an inauspicious way. "It's a book of erm—sex positions."

"Oh really?", He gave off the famous Malfoy grin, since he was quite familiar with this book.

"Yes, it's quite interesting.", she looked straight at him and chuckled. "You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"That we've been talking and going to my room to talk and we haven't snogged or any of that mess.", her velvet laugh filled the small dorm.

"Ha, it's true. You think that would be the only that we would be doing.", Draco grinned.

Her lips were so close to his face. Draco's tenacity was wavering, and his hard-on just couldn't be suppressed any longer. He leaned in and their lips met.

Hermione had never been more shocked in her life, but she just let on with it.

Their hands entangled in each other's hair, draco's hand maneuvered down to her waist where he pushed onto the ground and let his hands roam under her shirt. A moan escaped her lips; and she suddenly felt how much he wanted her. His erection pressed against her core; she bucked against his hardness earning a lusty groan from his.

"Ah, draco. Maybe we should take this some—oof!", swiftly cut off by his warm yet, inviting lips. His hands traveled up her shirt and to her plump round breasts. They molded with his hands as he flicked and played with the mounds. Her nipples hardened as he teased them further.

She bucked against his hardness once more, and her hands flicked the elastic of his boxers and captured his member her hands. He wimpered a bit. (The great Malfoy wimpering? Oh no!, she thought)

Skillfully, she stroked his member and broke the kiss to lick the tip of his member through his boxers.

"God! 'Moine, your so damn good at it! If you keep doing this, I'm gonna go rougher.", Draco's eyes gleamed in the light as he bit his lip to contain the waves of pleasure about to be released. "You know, your a bloody deviant!"

She lifted her head, and gave the poutiest look that she could achieve. Which was damn sexy, If he could say so himself. "You won't do much more than a muggle could achieve.", knowing that what she said would set him off.

His eyes turned a somewhat menacing grey; darker and much more like his fathers. He didn't know what came over her when she said that; but he knew she knew that he _hated_ muggles. Yet, he talked about their studies 85% of the time.

She let out a small shivering scream; which let up harry and ron. Oh great, he thought.

Harry ran in; in his knickers, with Ron following him closely behind with a small teddy bear glued to his hands.

"Hermo--Oh Merlin's beard! What the hell are you doing, Draco?", Harry whispered, as to not wake up the rest of the dorm.

Such a sight to see! Hermoine draped over the bed(her legs attached to draco's waist); under Draco (who had a big one popping right out) who had his hands under her shirt and his mouth on her neck. Turning a shade of scarlet red, Hermoine looked away from all three boys and muttered something.

"Sorry, what was that 'moine?", Ron's face also turned some shade of red. "I couldn't hear you, under draco!"

"Oh, bugger off. We just got...", She said as she detattached herself from Draco, embarassed. "A b-bit caught up, in the studies of...er--The karma sutra."

Harry shook his head and patted ron on the back; who was steadily getting angrier and angrier.(he had never taken a large liking to draco as the others had.)

"I don't really...care much for what you guys were doing.", Harry started as he looked at clock on Hermoine's wall. "What caused her...shrill shriek? At this late at night!"

Ron mutteres obscenties and '_I'll kill that bastard if he hurt her!'_ and _'I'll owl The Minstery!'_. Draco waved him off, "We were just about to have steamy hot sex."

Harry's eyes turned twice the size of the moon, Ron's face had never been redder. Hermoine could have said no, but it was actually the truth.

"Well, erm...you continue I guess.", He flicked something toward the two, yellow and red. "It's protection. Please use it, I'd prefer not to be a godfather at this age."

And with that he promptly walked out, dragging ron with him. There was some sort of left tension there.

"Should we use it?", Hermoine blushed. (very attractive, he thought)

"It's up to you.", Draco grinned and flicked his throbbing member through his pants "But, my friend here...is just aching to get inside you."

__________

**Don't you hate cliffhangers? Well, I do. And it's christmas. Be happy I even got this much in by today!**

**Merry Christmas! I have nothing to do, I might as well write the 2nd chapter, since this is a two shot.**

**First time I've written such a steamy piece (other than steam; read it.) between Dramoine. I love them! Whoo.**

**Next chapter coming soon. You can suppose what will happen. That Harry/Ron part I thought, was hilarious. I was laughing when I wrote it.**


	2. God, Hermione!

**Okay, here is the second chapter. Since, I've gotten over 900 hits for this one story in the last TWO DAYS! No lie, that's fucking _amazing_. Excuse my language.**

**________________**

Hermione looked at the condom with skeptical eyes; it was odd how they could fit such a large thing in a small package. _Just like Draco's…erm, thingy._

" 'Moine, I would just love to use this on you; at many places and times.", Draco urged; pointing to his overbearing member. _God, it was huge. _"…so, please. Say you would enjoy a thorough shagging by your truly."

It's not like, she _didn't_ want to, because she did. Who wouldn't want to? With Draco of _all_ people! She was just scared that his…erm, thingy would just make her burst into two.

Draco began to grow impatient with this girl—no, woman. (When he was done with her) His erection was starting to pain him (in ways it just shouldn't; without a doubt) and his hunger was starting to turn into more of a, pregnant woman craving for food.

He might as well…just, take her to the bathroom. Take her clothes off; and make love to her. There wasn't going to be much of an objection to the making love part.

"Well, I—Draco Malfoy! You put me down right this instance!", Hermione gasped a bit; when she felt herself being lifted and carried into…the bathroom? Oh, no! He can't possibly be thinking—Well, he does have the condom in his hands. Oh, merlin's left testicle! He's gone off his rocker! "Draco—mwa!"

His lips were warm and inviting as she wrapped her legs around his waist; once again. His erection was pressed up onto the front of her stomach causing her gasp and him to moan. Their breathing ragged; he broke the kiss and planted rough (yet, sexy) succulent kisses on her collarbone and down her neck. They had finally reached the bathroom; falling (more of a tumble) into the oversized shower, Draco closed the glass sliding door and turned on the warm water. It gently sprayed on their bodies; causing hermione's black tight tee to get even tighter (and see-thru); and Draco's pants to get to a point that they might even rip at the seams.

He didn't even think they could any tighter than right now. It was all because of the goddess that stood before him; Her hair sticking to her oval face, her clothes sticking to her in a instance. He thought she was just gorgeous; this way. Or any way, for that matter.

He pushed her onto the near edge of the tub; his lips crashing with hers. Their toungues clashing in a violent battle for dominance; with Draco win---oh! _Hermione_ winning! Very uncommon for a person that hasn't had a boyfriend in since...ever.

"Oh! Draco!", The name rolled off her lips making his erection seem like a rock in his pants.

"You like it when I kiss you there?", He said slipping his toungue into her bellybutton knowing that this was most girls "special" area. She hissed in pleasure and grabbed his face to pull it to hers. It was so close; that he could _feel_ her hot, ragged breaths almost; caressing his face.

"Merlin. F-Fuck, Draco. Just please take me now.", Hermione's vocabulary turning dirty and rather, sexy. The water hitting her face; almost made her look like a goddess in disguise; Draco swore. "You know; I might just continue taking it at this pace."

Her auburn eyes flashed at him with anger; she would have to take matters into her own hands if he did this. Her hands slipping into her shorts; she moaned. Seeing this, Draco then pinned her hands to her sides and gave the infamous Malfoy smirk. "Oh, what are you grinning about, you pompous git?" "So we're into talking dirty now?" "Shush up!" "Hold onto me...your going to have to." "Wh--Aah!" He pulled down her shorts and basked in the new found glory; she really was all brown down there. "You don't shave?" "Of course not!", he face turning a deep scarlet. " "Well, that's brillant. I love a hairy girl." "Malfoy!" "I find it very sexy that you tend to call me Malfoy when your all hot and bothered. Is this a common habit?" "Erm, O-Of course n-not!" "Sure, love. Whatever you say."

His fingers simply grazed her flaps; causing her to moan in pleasure. More of excasty, though. Poking the litte nub; he found success in it. His thumb rubbed the nub while his pointer grazed her opening, causing her juices to seep into the palm of his hand. She bit her lip; to hold back a bit of a over-the-top moan. Becuase if she did happen to moan, water would pur in her mouth from the shower head.(Oh, merlin...were they going to run up the water bill in hogwarts.) She dug her nails deep into the tub; but then pushed malfoy's hand deeper into her. Almost nearly grinding into it.

"Dirty mind, Granger?", His mouth replaced where his hands were and she almost died in his mouth. He was so skilled in the process; licking her where she never even thought was reachable (well, to her.) and still poking her nub. It's when he lapped her vulva; _that's_ when she came. Her body shuddered into his mouth and she wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled his mouth closer; savouring the feeling of his toungue in her core. He then lifted her head up.

"So, you enjoyed that? Did you granger?", He grinned. Her breathing was even more ragged than before. "Merlin, Malfoy. Y-Your j-just ridiculous." She breathed the last word. "I know, love. Are you ready for "it"?", His wet hair cascading around his face; just made him even more sexier. Hermione reminded herself that she should really have sex in the shower more often.

"Merlin, please just take me, Draco.", The way she moaned his name, The way it rebounded from the walls and into his ears, just drove him _mad._

He nearly ripped her shirt, struggling to get it off; throwing it to the side. He then played with her nipples in between his fingers; causing hermione to flash him impatient look. "What's wrong?" "Enough of the foreplay, just fuck me." With that she pulled his pants down to reveal his aching erection; inches away from her face. She was so tempted to suck it; but she just needed him inside of her. Not her mouth; but her vagina.

He postioned himself at her entrace and plunged in. "Oh god! Pull it out! Pull it out! Out! Out!", She screamed. Confused, he pulled out; Oh, god...she's not a...? Merlin's beard.

" 'moine, your a virgin?", Frankly he didn't care. As long as he was shagging her senseless. "Yeah, what of it?" "Well, why didn't you mention it?" "Erm, I was too busy...you know." "Oh! Moaning?" "Must you put it out blantatly?""Sorry."

He plunged in once again; feeling her tightness cascade around his penis, causing them both to moan. He took slow strides in and _out; _Hermione herself thought the pace was excruitaingly slow. He must think so as well, surely! "Maalfoyy..." The moan nearly rolled off of her succulent lips. "Merlin, I swear if you don't fuck me right here and now, I will do it myself!" As lovely as that was, Draco was _not _intent on watching this girl finish what _he_ started. That's damn near embarassing!

He pulled out of her; moans were excreted, flipped her into missionary postion and plunged (for the _third _time) into her tightness. He grabbed her hips and grounded into her like here was no tommorow, his testicles slapping against the bottom of her rump. Hermione screamed in pleasure and teased her nipples by pulling them and rubbing her breasts in circles.

"Draco! Yes! Wait, stop!", She demanded. He obeyed. "I wanna ride you.", A few seconds and moans later, she was on top of him. Hermione went up and down at a slow pace; grounding her hips and filling her vagina with his penis to the exact hilt. She ran her nails along the edges of his abs. Her head tilted back in exctasy, she bit her lip to hold back the overwhelming waves of pleasure that she was currently experiencing.

"'Mione! Your so good!", Draco held her by her hips and made her round his dick. She moaned so loud, it was so sexy. "Yesss, right there." He made a habit of slapping her ass cheeks whenever he felt neccesary. She teased her nipples once more and then grounded her vagina on the _tip_ of his penis and groaned. She collasped on him; breathing crazily.

"That w-was...brillant.", she breathed in his ear. "I know. I was there, granger." He smirked as he slapped her ass cheek. Supple as they were, it still hurt a bit.

He lifted her off his penis; and then saw what was bad about this situation.

"Err--Hermoine?", Draco's eyes were the size of sewer plates as he mentioned this.

"Yes?"

"I didn't have a condom on."

"Well, that's a problem. Isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Hopefully, I'm not getting pregnant."

"Indeed."

"Mhm."

"Because...", Draco grinned a bit, at what he was about to say.

"What? Spit it out!", She demanded.

"Preganacy is dumb."

_______________

**I thought the lemon was my personal worst! Truly, it was sort of rushed. But, I did make it very slow, eh? They are a fiesty couple!**

**Well, my work here is done; so I shall continue with my festivites for today. Dinner parties and such.**

**-Purp.**


End file.
